Un año más
by aiora-chan
Summary: Kakshi cumple un años más, pero a diferencía delos anteriores, en este descubrira que el cumpir años le enseña un por que


Se que su cumpleaños fúe ayer, pero mi linda hermanita me movío todo de sitío y me a llevado toda la tarde encontrarlo y poder subirlo. Espero que disfruten de la historía.

Como todo el mundo sabra, estos personajes no son mios sino que son de su autor.

Siempre estaba en ese arbol aquel día, era el mejor lugar para que nadie lo encontrara. Normalmente era dificil encontrar a Hatake Kakashi, y mas si era deseo de este el no ser encontrado, como sucedía cada quince de septiembre.

Llevaba muchos años esquibando a todo el mundo en esa fecha, nadie sabía realmente por que siempre desaparecía sin dejar rastro y volvia a aparecer al día siguiente sonrriente con su inseparable libro bajo el brazo. Al principió solian preguntarle el por que de su desaparión, pero con los años y devido a la nula contesación por parte del peliplateado dejaron depreguntar, asta casí olvidar ese hecho.

Desde el alba se encontraba meditando sobre aquel arbol, manteniendose como era su costumbre, ausente para el resto del mundo. Durante años ese día lo utilizaba para repasar su vida, para ver como a lo largo de aquel tiempo todos aquellos que estaban a su lado lo hiban avandonanado poco a poco. En un principió esos abandonos dolian y le costo mucho salir adelante despues de esas perdidas, pero ahora largo tiempo después, apesar de que seguian doliendo aparentaba normalidad, como si en vez de una persona hubiera sido un pajaro el que lo dejaba.

Pero para que seguir engañandose, hacía tres años de su ultima perdida, aunque mas que perdida había sido un abandono temporal, pues sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría por regresar, pero eso no quitaba lo doloroso, ni lo hacía más llevadero. Se sentía estupido por esperar con tanto anhelo su regreso, pero había tantos inconvenientes en su vuelta.

Despues de que regresara, sabía que una gran misión se llevaría acabo, muchas cosas pasarían durante ese tiempo y él no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para afrontarlas en el caso de que diese ese paso que tanto temía. A fin de cuentas que derecho tenía él para hacer algo asi, que derecho tenía para cortar de esa manera las alas a aquel pequeño angel que un día estuvo bajo su cargo.

Metido en esos pensamientos no se daba cuenta de que era sutilmente vigilado. Una persona llevaba observandolo desde que llegara ahi, metido como estaba entre arboles y maleza le era muy facil pasar desapercivido y como su chakra no tenía intenciones ostiles tampoco por eso pudo ser descubierto. Gozando como estaba de ese anonimato se pudo dar el lujo de ovserbar a aquel que desde hace mas de tres años ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos, y que era dueño de la mayoría de sus temores.

Aquel hombre frente a él estaba tal y como recordaba haberlo visto la ultima vez. Su pelo gris, perla caía desordenado sobre su cara, la cual seguía tapada casi por completo por su bandana y esa odiosa mascara. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo que atraves de los años llego a aodiar esa cosa que le impedía ver lo que para él sería sin duda el rostro más hermoso que alguna vez podría llegar a ver. Pero todo aquello no era mas que un simple emboltorio si lo comparaba con lo que realmente hacía hermoso a su antiguo sensei, esa personalidad y ese espiritu que tenía lo hacía ver la persona mas maravillosa del mundo.

Tras ese severo escrutinió, se aseguro de reunir el valor suficiente que no había logrado reunir antes de su partida. Este ultimo movimiento le supondría muchas cosas, algunas buenas, que era lo que esperaba, y otras no tan buenas que desde lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que no se cumplieran. Se levanto de dónde permanecía sentado desde que llego, aumento un poco sus niveles de chakra y se dío aconecer a aquel que estuvo vigilando.

Se puso en guardía al instante, detras de él pudo notar un chakra muy podereso. En un principió creyo que era de alguien conocido, pues se le hizo bastante familiar, pero al momento descarto la idea, ese chakra era demasiado poderoso y algo en él le decía que devería de mantenerse alerta. Y para que Hatake Kakashi presintiera que devía que ponerse alerta, ese era sin duda un enemigo formidable.

Cuando por fín lo tuvo delante sus ojos no daban credito a lo que veian, frente a él se encontraba un replica esacta a su antiguo sensei. En un principió penso que er auna mala pasada que le jugaba su mente, como podría estar su sensei frente a él, si hacía mas de 18 años que había muerto. Se quedo estatico, no era capaz de mover un solo musculo.

-Sensei...- susurro, mas para que se lo llevase el viento que para que su oponente lo pudiese oir.

-No pueo creer que no reconozcas a tu futuro Hokague- le reprocho fingiendose ofendido-Eso lo devería decir yo, no lo cre sensei- contesto divertido.

-Na...Naruto...- volvio a susurrar, no podía creer que al que tenía delante era su antiguo alumno.

-El mismo-dijo divertido. Le gustaba ver la reacción de la gente en cuanto lo veian, mas si habian conocido al cuarto en persona.

-Cuando... regresaste- pregunto intentando salir del estado de shock en el que estaba.

-Pues la verdad es que regresamos ayer, pero como no tenía ganas de entrar todabía, decidi dar una vuelta por el bosque- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Veo que as cambiado mucho- mientras decía esto no pudo evitar escrudiñar la imagen del rubio- tu chakra a mejorado.

-Si- contesto como si eso fuera lo que menos le importaba en ese momento- pero no soy el unico no?

-Si tienes razon- dijo para darle la razon- en la aldea todos an cambiado mucho, estoy seguro de que se alegran mucho de verte.

-...- eso para el no tenía impportancía, al menos en este momento- que hacía por aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad el menor.

-Yo vine a pensar un poco, ya sabes uno cada vez es más viejo, y se preocupa mas por las cosas- dijo la primera escusa que le vino a la mente.

-No creo que sea viejo- tenía que empezar a tantear el terreno, y que mejor momento que este teniendo en cuenta el giro de la conversación- estoy seguro de que todavía puede hacer muchas cosas.

-Si bueno, como sea- una vez más se alegro de tener con sigo a su fiel mascara, ya que de no haberla tenido, podría apreciar el gran sorrojo que lo cubría- te dejo tengo que... que... ir me a dar un baño- dijo lo primero que se ocurrio.

-Yo hiba hacía las termas, por que no vamos juntos?- pregunto con la esperanza de que aceptara su propuesta.

-Si- contesto sin siquiera pensarlo.

De ese modo ambos shinobis se encaminarón hacía los baños. Durante todo el camino el silencío reinaba entre ellos y no eran capacez de hacer nada al respecto, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras disimuladamente veian al otro de reojo, siempre con la precaución de no ser detectado por su compañero de viaje.

Cuando llegarón una mable mujer les atendío y guio por el recinto, se escuso de tener tann solo una habitación disponible, pero esto no les hizo rechazar el hospedaje, estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos devido a las misiones que anteriormente habían compartido. Tras eso la mujer les explico los horarios de las cenas y las disponibilidades de los baños, para dejarlos en su habitación.

Cuando la recepcionista cerro la puerta tras ellos el silencío volvío a reinar en el ambiente. Ahi estabn los dos, solos en una habitación y con ganas de lanzarse frente al otro, pero el miedo y las dudas se los impedian. El silencío dío paso a la tensión y eso era más dificil de romper, pero cierto rubio parecía cansado ya de esa situación, por lo que decidido empezo a quitarse la ropa. Kakashi veía atonito como su ex-alumno se quitaba la ropa, fúe entonces cuando se percato de lo bien que le había sentado tanto entrenamiento. Se podía apreciar un torso bien formado, era musculoso, pero en su justa medida, sin perder ese toque delicado que siempre había poseido el rubio. El abdomen esta dibujado por pequeñas marcas que incitaban al pecado. Las piernas bien formadas e igual de dlicadas que el reto del cuerpo, sin duda ese ser que tenía delante parecía mas un dios que un mortal.

Naruto por su parte solo disfrutaba de la cara de deseo que podía percivir, eso era una buena señal se dijo, pero el tambien quería ver, por lo que una vez que se quedo solo con los boxers decidio arreglar esa situación.

-Para bañarse primero se tiene que quitar la ropa sensei- dijo divertido, y a la expectativa de lo que vendría.

-Ah... si claro- contesto, cuanto tiempo habria estado mirandolo se pregunto.

Ahora era el turno de Naruto de deleitarse con el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Ese era el cuerpo de un hombre curtido por los años y las peleas, las cicatrices abundaban, pero endontra de afear ese cuerpo lo volvía mas sexy y deseable. Cada cicatriz estaba el el lugar indicado y eso resultaba tentador para el rubio, como deseaba poder tocar y besar cada una de ellas, sentir ese tacato en sus labios...

Kakashi era ahora el que disfrutaba de ser visto, la cara de su ex-alumno era un poema, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su respiración era entrecortada y para su mayor disfrute y satisfacción cierta zona del chico empezaba a despertar. Naruto se dío cuenta de esto y rapidamente se puso su yukata y salío de la habitación rumbo a las termas. POr su parte el peliplateado se quedo un tiempo mas en el lugar disfrutando de ese momento.

-Quizas no halla sido mala idea venir.

En el comedor Naruto intentaba calmarse un poco, vale que lo que había visto era impresionante pero tenía que contenerse un poco, aún no era tiempo de jugarsela. Pidío su acostumbrada ración de ramen y un poco de sake para acompañar, le vendría bien ese punto de inivición que le daba el alcohol. Para cuando un sonrriente Kakashi aparecío por el lugar el rubío ya se había tregado tres raciones de ramen y una botella de sake, por lo que él tambien estaba bastante sonrriente.

Estuvierón largo tiempo hablando, en su malloría del lo que hicierón en todo ese tiempo que estuvierón separados, de las novedades sobre la villa y los viejos amigos del rubio, en especial de cierto mentor que estuvo a su lado en incontables ocasiones.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a bañarnos- dijo mirando el reloj- sino nos damos pris nos los cerraran.

-Si!!- contesto feliz, ya empezan a notarse más afondo los efectos del sake consumido.

Naruto salío casi corriendo del comedor, chocando con casi todo y todos que encontraba en su camino. Cuando llego se quedo embelesado con lo que vío, el lugar disponía de una pequeña cascada por la que un fino hilo de agua corrí, las paredes de alrededor tenian unos hermosos dibujos acordes con el resto de la decoración que asemejaba bastane a una laguna solitaría perdida en alguna recondita montaña.

Asi fúe como lo encontro Kakashi, pero prefirío no molestarlo para de ese modo disfrutar cada uno de las vistas que tenían delante. Se sumergierón en las calientes aguas y resulto muy oportuno el que se encontraran ellos solos.

Ambos parecian relajados, ese agua realmente les hizo bien, siguieron charlando pero esta vez la conversación tenía un claro matiz personal, incoscientemente intentaban conocerse mejor, saber que les agraba y que no y por su puesto tambien tocaron el tema de su desastrosa, por parte del mayor y nula por parte del menor, vida amorosa.

Asi es como supierón que tanto uno como el otro se encontraban sin pareja pero esperando por alguien que ninguno de los dos desvelo, pero que no tardarian en hacerlo.

El rubio inocente como era tenía un plan bien armado y que empezaría a poner en marcha.

-Sensei, podría lavarme la espalda?- pregunto mientras que con un estudiadisimo movimiento salía del agua.

-Cla...claro- trago saliva. Siguio el camino marcado por el menor asta llegar a la zona de los aseos, paro un momento para fijarse en la espalda y lo que no era la espalda.

Naruto sentado en un banquito tapado estrategicamente esperba a notar las manos de su maestro por su espalda. Esa sensación no trado en probarla, sentía las trabajadas manos de Kakashi rozando su espalda, en vez de resultarle asperas esas manos se movian con delicadeza atraves de esa piel. De vez en cuando podía sentir alguna que otra cicatriz pero eso no hacía mas que incrementar ese deso de que esas manos y esas icatriz tocaran mas alla de su espalda. Se preguntaba como sería sentir eso por todo su cuerpo.

Para Kakashi en cambío le resultaba una deliciosa tortura, le sabía a poco el solo poder tocar la espalda del muchacho. Quería tocar mas alla, pero sería apropiado o por el contrarío el rubiio se enfadaría y saldría corriendo de ahi odiandolo.

Pensaba en todo eso y no encontraba una respuesta adecuada a sus dudas. Un leve gemido le dío la respuesta que necesitaba, la mo que esparcía el jabon por la espalda morena empezaba a bajar cada vez mas asta en llegar a tocar el banquito. Naruto no se quejo ni se levanto por lo que continuó haciendolo ejerciendo poco a poco un poco más de presión en la zona interesada.

Naruto lo notaba y lo disfrutaba, tambien pudo notar que la mano que ahora se movía segura en un principío se notaba insegura. Feliz por que las cosas empezaban a salir tal y como quería se giro lentamente asta estar cara a cara con él.

Kakashi se paralizo al tener a Naruto mirandolo, instintibamente intento retirar las manos pero para su sorpresa el rubio se lo impidío, las acerco aún mas a él asta que las apollo contra su torso, empezo a deslizarlas por el haciendo las delicias de ambos.

Un Kakashi anonadado sigue con la vista los movimientos que Naruto ejerce sobre él, dando un paso más acerca lentamente su cabeza asta rozar ambas narices, se detiene apenas unos segundos para aspirar el aroma que desprende ese pequeño angel.

Lo siguiente que siente el rubio son unos humedos labios rozando los suyos, cuando es que se desizo de las mascara, ni en eso es capaz de pensar solo esta dispuesto a dejarse llevar por aquel juego que él mismo empezo. Llevado por el deseo reprimido que durante esos años guardo en lo más profundo de su alma desliza ambos brazos por el cuello del peliplateado para poder profundizar ese beso, que por falta de aire tendra que cortar en algun momento.

-Sensei...- gime Naruto a escasa distancía de su profesor.

-Olvida eso- responde, esa simple palabra era la responsable de no haberse atrevido antes a lanzarse a por su rubio.

-Pero quiero que seas mi sensei- le reprocha con lujuría.

Esa simple frase lo lanza atraves de un precipicío de sentimientos y deseos reprimidos. Poco recordaban ya de donde estaban o de que hacian antes, simplemente se concentraban en ellos y en lo que sentian en ese momento, en lo que sentian desde hace tento tiempo. Durante el tiempo que permanecierón en los aseos se amarón, se reconfortarón con hechos y palabras que no pensaban revelar, haciendo de ese instante una ocasión memorable.

El sol empezaba a colarse por las pequeñas rendijas que encontraba a su paso, intentando separan a un par de amantes de ese sueño tan esquisito que compartian. Sobre aquella cama dos hombres descansaban de toda una noche, de toda una vida llena de amor que por fin encontro receptor. Tras años de sentirse solos, incluso abandonados por todos les llego el día de tener a alguien con ellos, alguien que compartía su dolor, pero que sobre todo compartía su amor.

La sensación de sentirse completo, cuanto hacía que no disfrutaba de eso, y ahora gracias a la persona que descansaba pegado a su pecho la había recuperado. No quería despertar pues no quería descubrir como en anteriores ocasiones que todo resultaba ser fruto de su mente, pero al habrir los ojos y tras no solo verlo, si no que sentirlo tambiénse pudo convencer de que todo lo vivido la noche anterior había sido real.

Veía entusiasmado la paz que reflejaba su cara, el sube vaiven en el que se movía su cabeza , la lenta y acompasada respiración que aún apesar del clrao hecho de que comenzaba a despertar, todabía poseía.

-Gracias- fue lo que pudo escuchar cuando sus azules ojos enfocarón a la persona que estaba con él.

-Nani?- dijjo medio dormido.

-Me as demostrado que esa fecha es algo más que reprocharse el haber nacido- susuroo suabe a su oido.

De eso hacía ya un par de años, y desde aquel día no había momento del día en el que no agradeciese el estar vivo, pero sobre todo lo que más agradecía era el poder estar vivo para su pequeño, esa persona que supo cautivar su corazón y demostrarle que realmente el día en en el que uno cumple años no hace unicamente pasar otro año de vida, sino que comparte vive año con las personas que ama y para las que ama.

FIN


End file.
